


Uppity Sub

by orphan_account



Series: Wheel Of Kinks [10]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross discovers a new kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uppity Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10, again thanks to Skyhillan for helping me with editing!  
> Warning: violence

“Ross, stop wiggling around so much.” 

“I'm not!” He was. The two had been curled up together on Brian's sofa and Ross had been feeling restless all evening, squirming against his professor.

“...Ross, is something wrong?” His voice was soft, one hand stroking Ross’s hair back. Ross just shook his head quickly, folding his arms tightly across his chest. He felt Brian huff a little, then pull the smaller man back against him “Then stop being so sulky.”

“Make me.” His voice was quiet but Brian definitely heard it. He felt a growl deep in his chest and couldn't help but smirk slightly. “Whatcha gonna do, teach? You gonna spank me?”

He felt Brian snuggling into his neck, mumbling quietly. “No, that's exactly what you want, isn't it? Such a little attention whore.” Ross shook his head quickly, grumbling under his breath and trying to clamber away from Brian only to be yanked roughly back, right into his lap. “No, you don't. Get back here.”

He kicked his legs out as Brian grabbed his wrists and held them still, waiting until Ross gave up on his little struggle fest before speaking. “Are you done? Are you going to be good now Ross?”

Ross looked over his shoulder, staring at Brian with this big baby blues until his heart melted and he leaned in to kiss his cheek gently, only to have Ross nip his chin with those little sharp teeth. He pulled back with a hiss of pain, glaring at Ross as he giggled and made a much better attempt at escaping. Brian let him stand up but he could hardly take a step before those arms were around him, yanking him back and forcing him down, face down in the cushions with his knees on the floor. He kicked and struggled for a moment but stopped as Brian's hand came down hard on his ass. It hurt, but he didn't let up, forcing his head up to snarl up at the older man.

“Is that all you've got, Bri? Come on, that hardly hurts.” The feeling he got when Brian grabbed his hair, pulling and forcing Ross into an upright position made him groan.

“I don't want to hurt you, Ross, I just want you to behave.”

“Liar. You love this sh—” He couldn't finish the sentence before Brian slapped his cheek with his free hand, hard. Hard enough to make his ears ring. Certainly hard enough to wipe the smug grin off his face.

“...That's better. Colour?”

Ross had to take a deep, shaky breath before nodding. “Green...d-do that again.”

Brian didn't hesitate, releasing his hold on Ross’s hair and stepping back, delivering another slap to the young man's other cheek, knocking him back onto the floor. He watched the skin turn white, then bright red. Ross couldn't catch his breath before Brian's foot landed squarely in the centre of his chest, knocking every last bit of air out of his body. 

“See, this is what happens when you act up. I have to hurt you.” He pressed harder, fists curling slowly. He loved this. While he and Ross hadn't touched on this topic before, he had done so with other partners. The sense of power rushed to his head, making it much harder to stay in control. “...You're lucky you look so good like this. Makes me want go easy on you.”

His foot moved downwards, jabbing into Ross’s belly with the heel and listening to his quiet whines of protest. He moved his foot further down, hardly brushing his bulge before Ross’s eyes flew wide open in very real fear, letting out a splattering reel of “Redredred,” still going even as Brian pulled his foot away, crouching down slowly 

“Shush, it's okay, Ross. I'm not going to hurt you like that, okay?”

There was a pause, then Ross slid forward and into Brian's arms, cheeks still bright red from the slapping. His hands stroked Ross’s back, forcing himself to come down from his powertrip and into aftercare mode, snuggling gently into Ross’s neck.


End file.
